A secret love
by X Holy Promise X
Summary: Sora has a hard time confessing his love for Kiari. but he gets some help from his friend Riku to help him gain some confidence. Sora&Kiari.


Okay this is gonna be the second story i have made on this site. for those who dont like KH get out! LOL. whatever you can read it. Enjoy and R&R.

* * *

Sora stood in the shore of the beach on Destiny Island with his shoes off feeling the cold serine waters go over his feet. Sora still nibbling on the seasalt ice cream stick he had earlier in his mouth. Sora leaned his head back and closed to listen to the waves and and sounds of the tropical island he had been away for so long. Someone quietly went up behind him and put there hand on his shoulder. Sora quickly jumped and fell into the water. Sora looked through his dark spiky locks and saw Riku with a smile on his face. 

"Look at you Sora, falling into the water."

Riku starteds to laugh atthesight of sora all wet.

"Nice to see you too Riku."

Sora got up from the water and shook his head around on purposely to get the water on Riku.

"Okay cut the waterworks."

Sora looked up at Riku and gave him his trademark smile. Sora and Riku stood there and looked out at the sparkling ocean in front of them quietly. Riku then took off his shoes and stood in the water. They stood there quieletly until Riku broke the silence.

"So, are you gonna ask Kiari?"

Sora shot open his eyes and quickly spit out his stick from his mouth from the question.

"W-what?"

Riku starts to laugh again at sora's expression from the question.

"Come on you still havent asked her yet?"

"No, but I will soon."

Riku looks towards Sora with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

Riku gave a direct look at Sora.

"Yeah, of course I will." Sora gave him a nervous lause and fake smile trying to hide it. Of course Riku was one not ot be fooled that easily.

"Sure you are."

Riku stepped out of the water and grabbed his shoes. Riku looked back to Sora.

"Well, im going to see what the others are doing. Make sure to ask Kiari, okay?"

Sora had a slight blush on his face and turned away so that Riku wouldnt see it. Riku walked away. Sora grabbed his shoes and put them on and started to walk towards paupo tree Island. Sora got up to the tree and sat on it. Sora feeling tired leaned back to take a nap until he saw the paupo fruit. Sora gazed at the star shaped fruit and remembered the drawing that he and Kiari put in the secret cave. Sora sighed.

"What am I going to do? What if she says no?"

Sora quietly sat up on the tree. He heard footsteps this time and quickly turned around. It was Kiari walking towards him. Kiari sat up next to Sora.

"Hi Sora."

"Hi Kiari."

They both sat there for a few minutes. Sora couldnt bring himself to ask the question. The sun quietly sank dow into a beautiful sunset. Kiari then broke the silence.

"So Sora, what were you doing up here all by yourself?"

Sora turned towards Kiari. The sunset made a great impression on Kiari, her hair glowed brighter and her eyes gleamed colorfully from the suns light.

"I was just enjoying the view."

"This reminds me of the time we talked on the dock. Do you remember?"

Sora put his hand on his chin and put his head back. The thought came back to him.

"Yeah I remember. It was before our lives changed."

"Good memory. I wonder what our lives would have been like if that never happened."

Sora nooded in agreement. What would have there lives been like? Would he have asked her then when he wanted to. He was too nervous then. He remembered the challenges between him and Riku when they were younger for Kiari.

"That would have been a normal life. Nothing would have changed."

Kiari smiled at Sora's thought. He was right, this place almost never changes.

"There's something I wanna ask you Sora."

Sora turned towards Kiari with full intention to listen.

"Do you remember the drawing we did of eachother in the secret place?"

Sora nervoulsy answered.

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?"

"I saw there was more to the drawing when I cam back home."

Sora quietly gulped at hearing this. 'Why did I do that? I mean she did draw the same thing but, what if it was a joke? Ii mean we were young back then."

"Sora, do you really-"

Kiari was inturrepted when Sora's mother called him for dinner.

"Sorry. I have to go."

Kiari just nodded in agreement and Sora walked away. Sora muttered something under his breath. 'I should have asked her.' Sora left for home. The day had passed bye fast after the talk with Riku and Kiari. Sora had finished his dinner and went upstairs to his room. He laid his head on his bed and put his hands behind his head. Sora couldnt fall asleep because he was thinking too much. Sora looked out the window and saw Riku walking outside towards his house. His silver hair glowed brightly in the moonlight and made his eye color more brighter. He stopped at Sora's window and looked up.

"I see your still awake." Sora put on a smile and climbed up the roof. Riku knocked on the door and his mother opened up the door for him. A few minuts after he was in Sora's room and on the roof with him too. They both sat there with the cool night wind hitting there faces.

"I always found nighttime the best time of day. Even before i gave into the darkness." Riku looked through his silver banges towards Sora.

"So its that hard to ask her huh?" Sora put his head down and nodded.

"Yeah. I just cant bring myself to ask her."

Riku stood there and put his hand out in the moonlight. Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. Riku then had a light in his hand and his own keyblade came into view. Way of the Dawn. He slowly turned it with its demonic design and an angelic design glowing with the moonlight. it had a blue tint to it. Sora smiled and put his hand out and the kingdom keyblade came into view. It was a simple weapon, but helped him with all his battles. It had less of a design but the moon reflected more light off of it.

"And to think that I was chosen to be the Keyblade master. But you beat me Sora."

Sora just smiled. Then they both heard a girls voice call to them.

"Hey Sora, Riku. Are you up there?" It belonged to Kiari.

"Yeah." They both said in unison.

"Well im gonna go. See ya tomorrow." Riku leapt down into Sora's room and left the house. Sora followed and saw Kiari standing in front of him with a smile on her face. Sora smiled back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kiari's expression changed.

"I wanted to ask you the question before we were inturrepted." Sora got nervous again.

"Sora, do you really care for me?" Sora stood there motionless.

"Kiari you know I do." Kiari looked into Sora's eyes. She always loved the way he stared at her.

"Do you love me?" Sora jumped. He wanted to tell her so bad but something held him back.

"Alright. I see. I'll go." As soon as Sora heard this he shook out of his position and grabbed Kiari's hand before she left the room.

"Kiari wait!"

Kiari sstopped but didnt turn around to hide her tears. She didnt want to look weak in front of Sora.

"It's not that. Kiari you know I truly care for you and I dont want anything in between us."

Kiari raised her head as she heard Sora's words.

"Kiari..." Sora felt himself bieng held back by his emotions. Sora then regained control of himself and shook his head.

"Kiari, I love you."

Kiari turned towards Sora and looked at him in the eyes. They both met in a gaze and Kiari could tell that he was serious.

"Do you really sora?" Sora then brought Kiari into a loving embrace and held her tight. Kiari's tears came even more after hearing the words she wanted to hear for so long.

:Sora I love you too." Sora and Kiari looked at eathother and pulled into a passionate kiss.

While they finally confessed there love for eachother, Riku was standing on the other side of the doorway away from the others and smiled.

"Way to go Sora." Riku quietly walked away from the two out the house hoping not to disturb the new loves. Sora pulled away and came back into a hug and saw Riku walk away before he left. Sora smiled.

"Thanks Riku."

* * *

Well thats the first story of KH i have written. let me know how it was. 


End file.
